First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ and add $8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $2$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $8$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-7x + 8) = \color{orange}{-9(-7x+8)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{-9(-7x+8)}$ $-9(-7x+8)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-7x+8)+2$.